


Wet Lipstick

by Kittenfightclub



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reassurances, but not before Sportacus has a dozen mini panic attacks, dysphoria (kinda but its not very detailed), makeup shenanigans, non binary character, non binary sportacus, the kids are all very accepting duh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: Robbie does Sportacus's makeup and reassures him that he's loved and has no reason to be scared





	1. Chapter 1

“Sportadork!! Sportaflop!! You have to keep your eyes open or I’ll mess up!”   
  
“Oh Robbie! I’m sorry it just,” Sportacus laughed, his face was tinted a bright pink even under the medium-thick layer of foundation (It wasn’t Sportacus’s fault that the makeup was so cakey, Robbie liked his makeup cakey, and by default that meant Sportacus’s would turn out that way as well).

  
“It just  _ what _ , Sportadork?” Robbie was sarcastic now, overdramatic and waving his arms dramatically with the fluffy makeup brush in his hand.   
  
“It  _ tickles! _ ”   
  
_ Oh _ , Robbie thought and had no clever comeback. He just went back to delicately swirling the brush around his boyfriend’s face.   
“Beauty is pain, beauty is pain,” he huffed, ever the actor, and made sure to swirl it lighter just behind his ears until Sportacus giggled and raised a hand to push it away.

 

“It doesn’t  _ hurt! _ ” he laughed, “it just tickles!”. Robbie went back to lightly brushing at his ears, but by now all the powder was off of the brush so he didn’t have to worry about getting it in the elf’s hair. 

 

“ _ Ah-ah _ Robbie quit it! My ears are sensitive and it- it tickles!”   
  


Robbie made a show of tossing the brush from one hand to the next, the last particles of setting powder falling from it like magic into his lap, while Sportacus watched amazed. 

“Of course Sporty! I apologize!” more sarcasm, and he lightly dashed the brush across Sportacus’s nose before setting it down on the table next to him.

 

Robbie then turned to the table and looked around for the next element needed. He let out a dramatic “ah ha!” when he found it. Robbie opened the black case with a clatter and set it down in the mess.

 

When he turned back to Sportacus with yet another brush in his hand, the Sports elf shied away and looked at Robbie with a mixture of confusion and apprehension, one eyebrow raised but the same dopey grin spreading like wildfire to all of his features.

“W-hat’s this one for?” he asked with a little too much concern and Robbie laughed, “it’s alright Sport, I’m not gonna poke your eyes out!” and then when that sounded to sappy and  _ caring _ he added “At least, if i was going to poke your eyes out, i wouldn’t do it with a eyeshadow brush!”. The elf laughed nervously and Robbie scoffed before turning back to the little table to dab the brush in a light blue powder.

 

Robbie brought the brush close to his boyfriend’s eye, expecting him to catch on and close it, but he did not. The half-fae let out a soft laugh before exclaiming in a quiet voice “you have to close your eyes Sporta-dense!”   
  
“Oh!” The elf was really too innocent! He didn’t even know half of the words Robbie spouted at him and maybe that was for the best! He didn’t know how to put on makeup, much less decipher the late night notes that Robbie sent him while wandering the town exhausted and unable to sleep. Robbie was grateful, he couldn’t ruin that innocence, not yet, maybe not ever.

 

Once Sportacus had closed his eyes and quit trying to peek one open to look, Robbie began lightly dabbing the powder onto his eyelids as a base. Then, he repeated the process with a slightly darker color, and another, and another. 

Most of the shades were various lighter blues, but there was a purple in there for symbolism. Robbie could be terribly self indulgent sometimes.

 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Sportacus asked, trying to sneak one eye open again to look in the mirror behind Robbie. When Robbie hummed a no and began rummaging on his table again, Sportacus hastily closed his eyes again and obeyed.    
There was another slightly louder “Aha!” when Robbie found what he was looking for and then let out an uncharacteristic high pitched giggle. When he turned and found Sportacus peeking again, he groaned.   
  
“ _ Eyes closed Sporty! Eyes closed!”  _ he tried giving him a stern look but it ended up looking more amused than disapproving and Sportacus stifled a laugh before shutting his eyes again. Robbie knew what was coming next, Sportacus did not, and thus had no reason to laugh.   
  
When he opened the newfound container a small bit of the power poofed out the top and Robbie shrieked, sliding back in his chair. “UGH Don’t get on me! It’ll never come off!”   
  
_ It’ll never come off! “Robbie-”  _ Sportacus started before he was cut off by a growl of “Eyes closed Sportaflop!” and the sound of Robbie hastily rolling his chair back over to Sportacus (having rolled halfway across the room in an attempt to escape from the powder).   
  


This one only required two layers and a few more dabs before Robbie was satisfied and when he was he rolled back to take a better look before allowing Sportacus to open his eyes.   
  
“Oh Robbie it’s…” Sportacus pursed his lips and tilted his head a little, blinking his eyes a few times a few times to admire it.

 

“Beautiful! I know!” It would be a lie to say that Robbie was not proud of his work, Sportacus looked  _ gorgeous! And it’s all thanks to his miracle of a boyfriend! _   
  


Sportacus was still fluttering his eyelids when Robbie turned back to him to soak in more of the pride and glee. The elf wasn’t puzzled any longer, and his signature grin was once more spreading into his cheeks and eyes. It only served to make him appear even _more_ perfect!

 

“It’s a lot of glitter Robbie-” Robbie began to frown and he hastily added on an, “and of course I love it, i just…”   
  


 

Sportacus was such an idol to the kids and everyone looked up to him, while Robbie stayed in his lair for most of the day unless he was sleeping or in a disguise. 

Sportacus was a prominent figure in the community, strong, and a savior to all of the kids and sometimes even the adults. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Robbie frequently had the pleasure of doing his makeup for his more complex disguises and sometimes even quick trips to the grocery store when he was feeling it, Sportacus did not.

  
  


Robbie was a man, but he liked wearing makeup. Judgement was exhausting sometimes, but since he only went out at certain hours of the day it was bearable, most of the time there wasn’t even really anyone around.

  
  


Sportacus was nonbinary, this  _ was _ his identity and Robbie could see how happy it made him to see himself with a face of makeup in the mirror; it made Sportacus happy as long as it stayed here, in Robbie’s lair or in his own airship. 

The thought of all the kids knowing this secret about him was unbearable to the elf for some reason, as though that would make them adore him any less.   
  


  
Robbie laughed, and Sportacus turned to him with wide eyes. “Robbie, it’s not-” until he was silenced by a passionate kiss. As soon as he pulled away, Sportacus tried to speak again but Robbie rubbed at the tip of his ear and giggled again.   
  
“Sportacus, the kids will understand!” He rolled a little closer and leaned forward to plant another delicate kiss against Sportacus’s nose, “they accept me and I’m- well that’s not the point!”   
  


Sportacus still wasn’t smiling, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, and he was very focused on Robbie, the reassurances were helping, but Robbie was never very good with words.

 

“Uh- uh- Remember when I took Stephanie’s diary?” Sportacus nodded and he continued, “I had a scheme, to uh- runyououtoftown (“Robbie I know” the elf interjected with a laugh and the conversation felt a little lighter) but I, couldn’t do it. She sees right through me, I couldn’t write anything bad in her journal after she.. Wrote such nice things about me!”   
  
“I’ve tied them up and tricked them and tripped them and Stephanie still accepts me! You’re a good person, Sportadork, and you’re caring and heroic and  _ muscular _ !” Robbie squeezed one of Sportacus’s arms for emphasis and the elf giggled, a small smiling already creeping back.   
  


“They won’t shun you for being yourself!”   
  
“Robbie-”   
  
“Besides! At least let me finish, and if it’s bothers you that much, remember, we’re not eating dinner in the middle of the town! And besides, I can conceal you with a spell if necessary until we get to the restaurant-” 

 

This time it was Robbie Rotten that was caught off guard and interrupted with a kiss.    
  
“Robbie! I was trying to say thank you!” the elf’s voice was cheery again and Robbie let out a sigh of relief ( _ comforting is exhausting, but worth it! Especially when you’re comforting your adorable but disphoria-suffering elf boyfriend, _ Robbie supposed)

 

“Ugh! You’re such a dork Sporta- Sporta… Sportasport, ugh! Just make sure to keep your eyes open!” 

 

“You’re adorable when you flustered Robbie!” Sportacus cut in with a grin, making sure to keep his eyes comically wide for emphasis and safety (you never know what Robbie Rotten could do with a makeup brush).

 

“Now! Sportacutie!” he answered, ignoring his own furious blush and instead fixating on Sportacus’s wide eyes and the small tube in his own hand. “If I were going to poke you in the eye! I would do it with  _ this _ !” He twisted the top and pulled it off, revealing a mascara brush with a thin drop of black liquid dripping from it’s tip. 

 

“Please don’t,” Sportacus laughed, he felt suitably safe, and besides! Robbie would never hurt him on purpose!   
  
“ _ Fine! _ ” with a huff, “But keep your eyes open! Accidents happen!”   
  
The mascara was harder to apply then the foundation and eyeshadow because Sportacus’s eyes kept twitching and he was  _ so tense _ , but when Robbie finally finished they were both in awe of the final product.   
  
“And I still haven’t done your eyeliner yet!” Robbie mentioned.

  
“Eyes open or closed for this one babe?”   
  
“Closed is best probably, but I may have you open them in a minute.”   
  


The eyeliner was thin because yeah, even though he had already comforted Sportacus about the non-dangers of wearing makeup around the kids, he could still tell he was a little uncomfortable with it. There were only small wings, but Sportacus’s naturally long eyelashes made up for that (Robbie was super jealous of course, but no, he wouldn’t admit it! Sportacus would probably  _ feel bad and try to do something about it! _ ).

 

Robbie quickly swiped a nude lipstick on him while he was preoccupied with admiring the eyeliner before swivelling away on his chair with a dramatic “Ta-da! My masterpiece is complete!”

 

Sportacus laughed and grinned, jumping out of his chair to give his boyfriend a kiss, but Robbie shrieked and rolled away again. “Let your lips dry eager-beaver!”

  
“Oh,” Sportacus made a kissy face with his lips, blowing out slightly before blushing and looking back at his very flustered and newly turned on boyfriend, “m’sorry!”   
  
“I-it’s alright! Let me do my own makeup and it’ll be dry in a sec!”

  
  
  


It took Robbie mere minutes to do his makeup: pale, pale foundation, deep purple eyeshadow, purply-red lipstick and eyeliner in daggers that could kill a man, and as soon as he turned around to show Sportacus (who had been eagerly awaiting with dried lips for a kiss) he was kissed full on the still-wet-lips. Sportacus came away with a light sheen of fuschia over his nude lipstick and Robbie showed a look of horror, checking his own makeup in the mirror (still flawless), before giggling at his boyfriend, floundering with wide eyes.

 

“It’s alright, you look perfect Sportadork, everyone will know who you’ve been kissing!” Sportacus’s blush was almost obscene.

 

They were ready to go, but it took a few more kisses for Sportacus to gain the courage to go out, and few more to convince him to lift the hatch to Robbie’s lair and save the half-fae the trouble of exerting himself.


	2. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before their date, Spartacus have one more thing to do: greet the kids! (aka Sport has another mini panic attack! am i reflecting too much? maybe)

Sportacus laughed and opened the hatch, pulling Robbie up after him and gifting the man with a delicate kiss once they reached the surface (although careful not to smear his still-fresh makeup!). Robbie smirked and huffed out a laugh before taking his boyfriend by the arm and dramatically parading him towards the town. 

 

They both laughed and it was nice; it almost seemed as though Sportacus no longer worried about seeing the kids, no doubt in his mind that they would accept him and love him all the same. That was wrong, he was still worried, terribly worried, but being the selfless hero that he was, Sportacus decided that letting his boyfriend parade him around with a full face of makeup was worth it, if only for the genuine smiles (not sarcastic or mocking for once!) that graced the usually sleep-deprived and cranky man’s face. 

 

They had made a deal in addition to the date that they had planned, no conditions attached. Sportacus had suggested it: “Robbie, IF you sleep for at least nine hours the night before our date, I will let you choose the outfit for me to wear!”  Of course, Sportacus did not know that that included the entire package -hair, makeup, outfit-  

 

That is how, after a few hours of struggle, wild costume changes, glitter, and dysphoria, Sportacus ended up with Robbie Rotten by his side on his way to a dinner date wearing a crop top and high waisted oversized jeans, and had glitter surely seeping into every pore of his body. Robbie had made him go without the hat as well, and even though it made Sportacus uncomfortable to have his ears out in the open like that (what if the kids figured out that their favorite role model wasn't even  _ human? _ ) Robbie assured him that they were well hidden by his hair, which had grown out significantly since his last haircut. 

 

The risk of his ears didn't even make Sportacus nearly as uncomfortable as the makeup, as surprising as it seems. The ears were something he couldn't change, he was born with them, but with gender there's always a lingering feeling of  _ wrongness _ and the elf had no idea how the children would respond to that. Sometimes, with the amount they talked of princesses and dragons and elves, Sportacus was starting to think that being nonbinary was even more unhuman. 

 

Robbie’s approach to dealing Sportacus’s fears was to march him right over to the kids and announce their appearance with a flare. Of course, Sportacus had never seen Robbie deal with his own fears this way ( Robbie’s fears were even more numerous; Sportacus had had to retrieve him from the billboard at least eight times since his arrival in Lazytown, You would have thought Robbie would just avoid getting up in the first place). But, even if it may be unreasonable, he was reluctantly willing to give it a shot. 

  
  
  


“Hey Sportacus!” 

_ Are we really in the town so soon? Robbie’s lair is a little out of the way, I figured I’d have at least a few minutes to- _ __  
  


“Hello, Little Pink Girl,” exclaimed Robbie, mocking Stephanie’s high pitched and enthusiastic voice.

 

“Hello… Robbie Rotten..” Stephanie looked pensively for a moment in his direction before turning to Sportacus as they grew closer.    
  
“Hey Sportacus!” she tried again once they were significantly nearer, shooting a halfhearted glance in Robbie’s direction just to make sure that he would not try to steal the spotlight again. Robbie grinned and laughed and turned to Sportacus as well, as Pixel and Stingy ran over chasing a ball.

 

“Hey Sportacus!” Pixel exclaimed, noticably out of breath from the short run; Stingy said nothing but gave Sportacus a slight nod and smile. The two skidded to a stop once they had passed the couple though, realizing with glee that something was not quite normal and excited to check it out.

 

“Hey Pixel! Hey Steph! Hey Stingy!”

 

“Hey Sportacus!” This was Trixie.

 

“Hey Trixie!”

 

The pair of boys, Stingy and Pixel, turned around to come back for another look. Pixel noticed first and although his face went through a few different dramatic expressions, after a moment he smiled and went back on his way to collect the ball.

Stingy was not so easily convinced that this behavior was acceptable or  _ normal,  _ but after Pixel whispered in his ear, “ _ nothing about Sportacus is completely normal!” _ there were only a few “but”s before they were once again dashing off towards the ball which according to Newton’s Laws of Motion should have stopped a while ago, but had made it’s way down the entire slope and then some. The run looked especially exhausting and fun, Sportacus noticed, he’d have to try it sometime.

 

Pixel made note to ammend his computer; according to his calculations the ball shouldn’t have gone past the mailbox. Also, he had some new pictures of Sportacus (and more importantly, Sportacus and Robbie together) to add to his new photo harddrive. Maybe he would have to give Robbie his own folder, a respectable folder, since now that he was thinking about it, Robbie Rotten hadn’t been up to his usual villainous tricks as of late.

 

Sportacus smiled and watched them go, shouting a small encouragement and giving a small wave; he almost forgot that there were three children left to see him, not to mention the parents. He turned in almost shock to find Stephanie gazing him in the face with some sort of… adoration. He wasn’t used to that- he wasn’t expecting that, and it did nothing to lessen the anxiety and shock at finding her staring so pensively.

She continued for a few moments longer while Ziggy noticed the scene and came over, gleefully coming so far as to hold Sportacus’s hand like usual. He had not noticed, Sportacus knew, since he was too short to see much of anything past the elf’s chest (on Robbie he could hardly see past his waist; the couple both found that quite laughable).

 

After so many moments of silence, and truly they were only moments of silence, even if they felt like much much more to Sportacus in his anxiety, Sportacus was becoming only more and more anxious. He could feel it threatening to thrash and could do nothing except try in vain to steady his breathing and clutched harder at Robbie’s hand.

 

“Stepha-”

 

_ What if she doesn’t like it, what if she doesn’t accept it, what if, what if, what if- What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore, what if the other two, Pixel and Stingy, they didn’t mind but what if they didn’t understand, what if they thought it was a joke, what if they though this wasn’t me- this is me, and i knew it , i knew it and i told Robbie that i was scared and he said it would be fine, it won’t be fine, they don’t understand, they don’t- they don’t- _

 

“Did Robbie do it for you?”

 

Robbie looked over, seeing a hundred layers of pain and anxiety glazing over Sportacus’s face, and answered for him. He felt… bad, for making him come out here if they were just going to get judged for their friendship, not even to mention the identity that was making Sportacus nauseous all morning.

 

“Yeah I did, Pinky, what’s it to ya?”

 

“I… I  _ really  _ like it Robbie! Sportacus looks beautiful and…” she paused here, but Robbie was impatient to explain himself and hummed an annoyed noise to let her know to continue. The half-fae was confident that this would not stay a compliment in the end, soon the girl would be turning on her heel and spitting a last insult to Robbie’s abilities and Sports identity and-  _ when did i get to incredibly… inane! She’s a child! _

 

Stephanie took the hint, “and i was uhhh, wonderingifyoucouldteachmeplease!”   
  
By now Sportacus had come back to himself, sweating buckets, and still clenching Robbie’s hand much too tight (especially since his hand was  _ sweaty _ of all things, it was terribly uncomfortable, but Robbie stuck it out _ for love _ , it was funny, he just knew that Sportacus needed the reassurance and comfort. Robbie accepted him and always would, even if he was, worst case, lynched by the kids.)

 

“Huh?” the pair exclaimed in very-nearly-unison before turning to one another with a slight grin and shrug combination. Pinky looked uncomfortable, it was obvious, not nearly as uncomfortable as Sportacus, but still uncomfortable by anyone’s standards, and the clear show of emotion was enough to prove that she was telling the truth.

Robbie gave Sportacus a look that said “i told you so,” before turning back to Stephanie who had finally managed to plaster a weak little smile over her face.

 

_ She thinks I did a good job, obviously! _

_ She thinks Sportacus is beautiful, which he is!  _

_ She thinks… _

_ She thinks I should help her with her makeup sometime… _

 

Robbie Rotten was  _ never _ someone to do favors, he had a villainous reputation to uphold!  _ Helping _ people did nothing to help that! But, as of recently, having begun dating the sports elf, he  _ had _ been slacking quite a lot in his villainy, and she  _ had _ asked so nicely ( lots of compliments, bribery, and compliments were sure ways to earn trust and approval from a fae, but the girl couldn’t be in on that could she?), and Robbie could definitely tell that the color was coming back to Sportacus’s face as he realized what had just happened. It was all things things that led him to say:

 

“Sure… just don’t uhhh, expect me to bring my own stuff. It’s expensive y’know… get your uncle to y’know….” he trailed off but Stephanie was already grinning.

 

“I know, I mean, I have some stuff I just don’t know to use it!”

 

Sportacus was  _ smiling  _ at him!  _ Smiling! _ And it was so genuine and novelty that Robbie could hardly stand it! He didn’t need  _ heroes _ smiling at him, and being proud of him, and squeezing his hand ever more gentle as he recovered from a panic attack, and yet, he had it. He had a hero who was there, holding his hand, smiling at him, pointy ears twitching, and his sweat slicking their hands against each other even as a relieved blush spread across the elves face.

 

“All right, all right, I said I’d do it.. Just go play with Stinky and Computer-Boy, me and Sportaflop have got a date to attend,” and he was back, Robbie gave the young girl a smart wink before turning back to Sportacus and kissing him full on the mouth. After a few seconds of that, Stephanie got smart and left the scene, chasing after her friends who had finally caught up to the ball and were now racing back up the hill; the couple would be gone before they made it back up the slope though, Robbie noted.

 

“I told you they’d accept you! You had nothing to worry about!” Robbie whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

 

Sportacus was still blushing, but by the slight sheen to the elves eyes,  _ tears, _ it was obvious something was still wrong. “We- we haven’t finished yet Robbie…” Sportacus gave a pointed look towards Trixie, who was kicking her foot against the wall with abandon and grinning full-faced. She was staring straight at Sportacus, but had yet to say anything.

Maybe she had nothing to say, but maybe, she wasn’t sure if she should say it.

 

Robbie turned in surprise, having forgotten completely about the small trickster girl. He wasn’t very familiar with the children, only for Sportacus did he even bother to learn their names; he knew all of their names, that didn’t mean that he had to use them!

 

Sportacus was once again in a sort of panic, tearing his hand out of Robbie’s to half-heartedly run a hand through his shaggy-ish blonde hair.

 

In the end though, Trixie said nothing, only giving Robbie a knowing smirk before heading off on her way after the other kids. Either she had no interest in missing out on a game of whatever-they-happened-to-be-playing, or she truly had no care as to what Sportacus wore or what gender he was or who he spent his time with. Robbie and Sportacus both hoped for the latter, Robbie even if only to assuage his partner’s worries.

 

Trixie was gone, and after Robbie and Sportacus shared and glance and a smile they both began to giggle uncontrollably. 

 

“See! Sportadork! Of course they were gonna accept you!” Robbie exclaimed, continuing on before turning and noticing that Sportacus had started crying, “they love you!” 

When he does finally turn and notice, there is only a moment of shock and concern before an “Oh no you don’t!” and a dozen quick kisses on the Sportacus’s nose come to cheer the elf up.

“Your makeup will run! Silly elf! Then how will I be seen in public with you!”

 

Sportacus was grinning again, his hand clasped tightly still with Robbie’s. Both were smiling and gazing at each other in adoration for one perfect moment -until Sportacus got impatient and began tugging Robbie in the direction of the restaurant at least-

**Author's Note:**

> i may add more to this? maybe a chapter where they see the kids?? maybe a chapter with a date?? maybe a chapter with some more kissing and shit??  
> can you tell I'm a slut for the cut-off-talking-with-a-kiss trope?


End file.
